Mischief and Chaos
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: Loki - The God of Mischief and Lies; Eris - The Goddess of Chaos Two people, drawn together through a young boy's curiosity. Loki first saw her when he was no more than a child, and until he saw her again, almost 12 years later he had never forgotten about her. Who was that girl with the brunette hair? And how was she going to turn his world upside down? Please write reviews 4 me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**This is my first story, so it's not very good. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The God of Mischief

"Loki, brother get up!" Thor yelled as he hammered his fist on Loki's bedroom door. Though he was only thirteen, Thor still had a pretty tough knock.

"Thor, go away!" Loki yelled back, a pillow over his head and he groaned when the covers were dragged off of him, by his brother who stood there looking giddy with excitement. "What?" Loki mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Father is taking us to join him and mother at the conference." Thor told him.

He ground, but finally relented. "Fine, I'll get up." Loki grumbled, watching his brother leave before he groaned again and got dressed into his black and green robes. "_I don't even want to do this_." He thought to himself as he brushed a hand through his hair.

When he went into the where he would have to meet his parents, he still wasn't all that pleased at having to go, but he still managed to crack a smile at seeing his family waiting for him.

"Come on Loki darling, cheer up." Frigga told him, instantly seeing through her son's pretence. "When we come home, you can play your tricks on anyone, until you are tired." She promised, knowing how much Loki love his tricks and magic.

Loki just smirked. "Thank you mother." He left with them to go to the meeting, though he didn't see why he would be needed, because as soon as they arrived, he was made to sit on a chair as his parents and older brother joined the meeting.

As he sat there, through boredom, he decided to look at all of the luxuries that decorated the high walled room that he had been left in. after a while, he got bored of this also and made his way to the only window in the room, which was large and letting in a large amount of light. He pulled the drapes over in order to allow himself the ability to look out what was outside. Below him in the ornate garden were two young girls, one with hair as gold as the rays of the sun and the other with brunette hair that was almost as dark as his own. However Loki seemed to be more enticed with the brunette girl than he did with the blonde, and he watched her as she chased the other who he presumed to be her sister. At feeling his gaze upon her, the girl looked up at him, her gleaming hazel eyes only just able to notice him as he tried to hide in the shadows but still be able to see her, and she waved. At her wave, Loki seemed dazed as he waved back, though his wasn't as enthusiastic as hers, in fact he could almost be classed as being shy at that moment.

As he watched them chase each other, he waited for his parents and brother. "_She is so pretty."_ He thought. Though he let out a sigh when he felt someone touch his shoulder and he reluctantly looked away from the window, to the person who had tapped him – his mother.

"Come on Loki, it's time to go." She told him. "What were you looking at anyway?" She asked him, curiosity layering her tone.

He looked back at the window and he noticed that the two girls were gone and this just made him sigh more. "Nothing mother."

When they appeared back on Asgard, Loki walked off by himself, he was used to being alone now, and he headed up to his room. However, he didn't go quietly, occasionally there was the sound of screaming rang down the halls as Loki played tricks on the maids who passed him. Once he got to his room, he went to sit on the railing of his balcony, only able to think about the brunette girl. "_I should have gotten her name_." He mentally cursed himself. "_She was really pretty_." Loki kept allowing himself to think about the girl as he watched his brother train, and his father watch his most adored son from the side-lines as is mother sat on a white marble bench in the gardens. Frigga looked up at feeling her younger son's eyes on her and she smiled softly at him, but it soon disappeared when Loki didn't smile back instead he had an uninterested and deep in thought look.

That night at dinner, Loki thought more about the strange girl some more, and he didn't seem to notice anything going on around him. However, Frigga hadn't failed to notice her son's behaviour, and she watched him just simply stare at his food.

"Loki, what's on your mind?" She asked him, lightly touching his hand, frowning at the fact her husband and other son hadn't noticed anything about Loki, since Odin was telling Thor about a battle that he had fought a long time ago and Thor was hanging on his every word, loving nothing but a war story from his father.

Loki snapped out of his daydream at her words, and he looked at her. "Nothing is on my mind mother."

Frigga wasn't convinced, yet she didn't push Loki into telling her. "Alright Loki, if you say so." She sighed.

He didn't go back to thinking about the brunette girl until he went to bed that night and then in the freedom and silence of his dark room, did he let his mind wonder. "_If I ever see her again, she's mine_." He thought before blowing out the candle and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – We finally meet…

Years passed and Loki grew into a mischievous young man, playing tricks on anyone that he wanted to. However, at this precise moment, he wasn't playing tricks, at that moment, he was in his room with his mother who was helping him to put his armour on.

"You're being very quiet right now Loki." She commented as he fastened the rest of his armour. "Is there something troubling you?"

"No…I just don't see why do I have to go to this parade? Why can't just you, father and Thor go? Like with everything else." He asked.

"Because you are our son Loki and part of this family, so because this is a family event, you need to be there." She told him playfully ruffling his now shoulder length black hair. But this just made him frown even though it was playful, and he straightened his hair, putting his helmet on afterwards. When she saw him in his full armour, Frigga felt a swell of both love and pride at her youngest son. "_Now if only I could find him a wife_." She thought to herself.

He left his room with his mother, and she decided to keep him talking. "Loki, you have been to court many times haven't you?" She asked him as they walked.

"Yes I have mother, why do you ask?"

"Have there been any women at court that have caught your eye?" She asked him quietly.

At the question, he sighed, he knew that this would come up, it came up most of the times that he and his mother were alone and his answer was always the same to her. "No mother, no one has caught my eye yet." When they got to the doors that led into the hall, Frigga left them there, only for him to be joined by his brother and he could hear the round of applause that his mother was given as she entered. He usually waited on his own, so having his big brother with him this time was some sort of comfort, and to Thor's dismay, for Loki's enjoyment.

"Bring me wine!" Thor thundered at a servant who left and eventually came back with a tray holding a goblet, but he dropped it in shock as snakes suddenly appeared. "Loki." Thor whined.

"Come on brother, it is just a bit of fun." Loki smirked.

"No that was a waste of good wine." Thor told him as he put his helmet on over his long blonde hair.

Suddenly they both looked up at hearing their father's voice calling Loki into the room. As Loki walked into the room and down an aisle to his parent's thrones, he felt the people shrink back from the God of both Mischief and Lies. As he joined his mother's side, his father called in Thor, and as Loki kept his usual expressionless face, the room erupted into cheers at the sight of his brother entering.

He stayed stood at his mother's side, ignoring all of the _'important'_ people who walked to them and addressed themselves. The only time that his concentration was broken was by the last people announced by the addresser.

"The King and Queen of Tartarus!"

Loki watched a man and woman walk towards him and his family, the realm of Tartarus has always fascinated Loki, even though they were enemies of Asgard, and outside of the nine realms that Asgard belonged to, he had always wanted to know more about them. However this time his attention wasn't on the older man and woman, but the young girls, well he said girls they were more like young women, who stood behind them, one, a blonde girl in a long silk blue dress and the other, a brunette girl in an emerald green dress.

"Odin! King of Asgard!" The king of Tartarus thundered his voice almost louder than Thor's. "I demand to know why I and my family have been summoned before you!"

"You have been summoned here, because it is time for the annual fighting games, and since you have no sons, your eldest daughter is to be involved." Odin explained simply, causing the three Tartian women to look at their king.

Loki kept his eyes on the brunette girl, and she seemed to be the only one in her family not relishing the attention that a girl having to fight in the games had allowed. As he looked at her, even Loki couldn't deny that she was beautiful, and yet he felt like he was having déjà vu, like he had seen this particular woman before.

"Then I hope you have a worthy opponent." He king told him simply as he and his family sat down to join in with the feast. As he feast began, Loki hadn't touched his food, instead he had found himself remembering the day that he had waved to a brunette girl, and he started to wonder if that was her, and he knew that in order to find out, he would have to find those shimmering hazel eyes.

The girl didn't seem to be eating either, not that anyone would have noticed. Her parents tended to fuss moreover her younger sister than her and most other people gave her a wide birth. So instead, she decided to glance around the room, and she noticed Loki watching her, so she let her eyes meet his, and it was almost like she could read his thoughts, and she gave him the same wave that she had when they were children. Beside the wave, the eyes were the only thing that Loki needed for confirmation, and at seeing those hazel eyes he knew it was her, the girl that he had found himself thinking about all these years, was sitting just a few seats away from him.

The person in the room all drank and ate their fill, and soon almost everyone was dancing, all except Loki and the mysterious brunette that he had been watching for most of the night, who was leaning against a wall. "_Come on Loki, you want to know who she is, so go and be a man and go and find out_." He encouraged himself, before he found his courage, took off his helmet – leaving that at where he was sat – and walking towards the girl. As she saw him walk into view, the girl looked at him.

"Your highness." She addressed him, and bowed in typical female Tartian manner, her legs crossed as if she curtsied, her left arm extended to the side and her right arm across her chest with her hand over where her heart should be. "_Oh wow, the prince is actually coming over to talk to me_." She thought to herself and she looked up at Loki who was just staring at her, since when she had moved to bow in such a manner, he had seen much more of her chest than he had thought he would.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, holding his hand out to her. The girl looked at his hand and then she looked at him, a smile on her lips which was beautiful enough to take Loki's breathe away.

He moved to pull her onto the dance floor, finding it easy to ignore the stars that he was used to, but it was obvious that she felt uncomfortable.

"People are staring." She whispered as they danced, her hand on his shoulder, as the other held her dress out of the way.

"Let them stare." He told her, being equally as quiet, his voice putting her at ease. "It's only a dance, after all." He told her smiling; she looked at him smiling softly at his words as they danced.

After a few moments of silent dancing and looking into each other's eyes, Loki decided to ask her the question that he had wanted to know for a long time- her name.

"Eris." She answered immediately after he had said it. "The goddess of chaos, and one of the two princesses of Tartarus." She added.

"I am Loki, the youngest Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies." He pronounced his title fluently, being careful when he told her what he was god of and he looked at her. "But I would never lie to you." He whispered the last bit, just to see the worry flood from her face and be replaced by relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Let the games begin

The next morning saw Loki, stood beside his brother watching people fight in a ring – like the ones that were used for boxing. However what he really wanted to see was Eris, but his brother broke his train of thought as he climbed into the ring.

"Who wishes to challenge me?" Thor asked, smirking as no parent would put their child forward, and Loki knew why. His brother was a monster of a man, built like a mountain and twice as strong, and if he wasn't his brother, Loki wouldn't want to fight him either.

"I will."

The voice made everyone turn around to see how had been brave enough to speak out. Loki winced as the crowd parted on one side and Eris walked into the ring. Though this time, instead of her green silk dress, she wore Tartian battle armour, but the amount that she wore was enough to cover he chest and parts of her arms.

"_This girl has a death wish_." Loki thought as they stared to fight, and every hit that Thor gave Eris cut into Loki as he wished for his brother to not hurt her. Frigga notice how her son was acting, and she noticed the look that he had, yet she didn't say a word, instead she simply went back to watching the fight.

As the fight continued, Eris was just about able to stop a scream as Thor's hammer came down hard on her swords – as they were her only protection – and ended up shattering them. The reason for her near scream was because the pieces of word embedded themselves in her arm, and then Thor's hammer shattered the bones in the bottom half of her arms. She fell to the floor in pain and blood, as her father screamed threats at her over the applause that Thor got during his celebration. "_What am I doing?"_ She asked herself as she moved to stand up. "He's going to kill me." She suddenly ran at Thor, and whilst his back was turned, she jumped on him and had her arms tight around his neck as she choked him. Despite the pain that she was feeling, and Thor's attempts to get her off him, she managed to hang on.

Loki watched with an amused expression at the sight of his brother weakening under the power of someone half his size. Thor suddenly couldn't bear Eris' power and he fell to his knees choking.

"Enough!" Odin suddenly thundered, and as Eris let go of Thor he looked at his guards. "Grab her!" He ordered.

"No!" Loki suddenly shouted, joining his brother and Eris. "You asked to find the strongest, and she is stronger than Thor. So leave her be." He reminded his father. "And if anyone touches this girl, they will have to deal with me!" Loki told him, his expression one of evil and yet full of promise.

Eris looked at Loki and she smiled slightly, and suddenly she appeared in Loki's room with him.

"Loki, what am I-"

"Sit." He pushed her into a chair, before sitting across from her in front of the fire place that he had in his room. "I'm surprised you lasted so long against my brother."

"Why, because I'm small?" Eris asked as she watched her arms glow a green colour as Loki healed them. "There are lots of things that you don't know that I can do Loki." She smiled.

"Hmm, and I can't wait to find out Eris." He grinned at the thought of finding out about these 'things'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The truth is out

Time passed for Loki and Eris, days turning into weeks, then the weeks turned into months and so on. How they never became anything but friends – much to both of their dismays. Despite this, their time together only fuelled their love for each other, Loki had taken to calling her his '_little shadow'_ because they were never really apart for long. They had spent their time together talking and getting to know each other better, however there was one topic that they stayed away from, and that was Eris' family. So one night, Loki decided to ask her during one of his night time visits because this was the only time that she could speak freely without being overheard by anyone.

"Eris, my little shadow, can you tell me why you and your parents have such a bad relationship?" He had asked her this question specifically because he had noticed that her parents treated her like a commoner compared to her younger and blonde sister.

This question cut Eris to the quick and she looked away from the prince, but Loki put his hand to her chin and turned her to face him.

"Tell me." He whispered to her, not meaning to push her, at least that much was made clear to Eris in how he was acting.

"Do you really want to know Loki?" She asked him, and as he nodded, she could see he was genuinely both intrigued as to how she had grown up, but also concerned as to why she had kept her past secret from even him. "Ok, well the short bit is that my father has always wanted a son, and well you can just imagine the amount of disappoint and almost fury that I caused by being born a girl. Mainly because my father wanted a son so badly that if he could, he would have killed for one. In basics because I am a woman, he really doesn't like me, he had me treated like a bilgesnipe. I trained like a guy, worked with the men in the army in order to build my strength and fight properly, and yet no matter what I done, his hated for me grew." She told him shrugging it off like it was normal for a father to have that much hated for a daughter.

Loki looked at her as she told him and for once, he felt sorry for her, his best friend, the person who he secretly loved, was living in hell all because she was a woman! This angered Loki more than anything ever had, he wasn't about to see her live like this any longer. He spent the rest of their talk and the rest of the night coming up with ideas in order to free her from her prison. He was still thinking about it as he joined his parents for supper back on Asgard.

"Loki dear, you haven't been this much in thought since you were younger, what is it dear?" Frigga asked him, as she thought back to when she had asked him virtually the same question and how similar the circumstances were, Thor and Odin talking of war and past battles, and Loki looking deep in thought as he stared at his food.

He looked at her. "Nothing mother, I assure you that I am fine."

"Maybe he has finally found a woman who tickles his fancy." Thor joked, having actually been listening to his brother and mother for once. "Some do tell brother, who is the unlucky woman?" He joked, but this just had Loki look at him with his usual raised eyebrow.

"Thor, be nice to your brother and don't pry into your brother's business. Even if he has found someone who has taken his interest, he doesn't have to tell you the entire time sweetheart." Frigga told him, and this has Thor go back to his and Odin's conversation. Loki went back to staring at his food, and Frigga didn't press the subject. Then suddenly as he lay in bed that night, he came up with an idea. "_I'll get Eris out of _there." He thought to himself a he looked around his dark room. "_And I'll do it tomorrow_."

The next morning, Loki was up early and waiting for his father to walk to the throne room, and Loki was sat in his father's throne. Personally he didn't see the big thing with being king, and he would gladly let his brother have the throne, he just wanted to be treated equally to his older brother.

"Loki, why are you sitting in my throne?" Odin asked warily as he walked into the throne room and caught the eyes of his son.

"I need to ask you a favour and it is important." Loki told him as he stood and let Odin sit in the chair.

"What is it you need Loki?" Odin asked looking at his son.

"I was thinking, maybe we should get a new guard, not a lot, just one person." Loki suggested.

"Do you know anyone who is worthy?"

"The King of Tartarus' daughter looks like she could do a good job." He hinted. "After all, if she could nearly take Thor out, just think of who else she could fight and win."

The king thought about it for a while, and Loki grew ever more nervous and impatient. "I think that that is a good idea Loki. I will send word to the King or Tartarus, requesting his family comes here."

Loki nodded at his father's words. "Thank you father." He silently praised his silver tongue, and walked towards the door and just before he got there, he disappeared.

Back in Tartarus, Eris was waiting for Loki, and she had been waiting for a while, which was quite unusual. "_Where is he?_" She wondered.

"Sorry I'm late." Loki told her as he appeared behind her, which caused Eris to jump and whip herself around to look at him. Even the look of shock on her face was enough to make Loki's heart skip a beat, and his smirk that followed was enough for her to have to restart her heart.

"Oh there you are I got worried." She smiled.

"_Aw, she was worried about me_." Loki told himself, feeling thankful that mind reading wasn't on Eris' list of specific abilities, and as Goddess of Chaos, it was a really long list.

"Where were you?" She asked, snapping his attention back onto that present time. "And remember you can't lie to me." She told him playfully, though she knew that Loki would never lie to her over anything.

"I was talking with my father." He told her simply.

Eris didn't think much of it, instead she just enjoyed her time with him, which mainly consisted of walking around her father's palace and Loki occasionally watching Eris as she done her job in dealing with the amount of chaos which she inflicted in other realms. However, their enjoyment was broken the minute Eris' father appeared. Loki had come to despise the man because of the way he and the rest of the family treated Eris.

"Eris! You're meant to be working!" He thundered. "You still have to sort the hall for your sister's coronation…"

Loki zoned out after that, as his anger built as seeing how Eris was being treated and he knew that Eris noticed. "_The sooner I get her away from here, the better_." He thought to himself as Eris was dragged her way to do yet more tasks, and he disappeared, ending up in his room back in Asgard, where he found Thor by the fireplace, and it was easy to see that he looked to be in a bad mood, a very bad mood. "_Great, as if one airhead wasn't enough_." He thought to himself.

Loki moved to stand beside his big brother as he spoke. "What do I owe the pleasure?" His voice holding slight amusement, but his big brother looked at him in a rather uninterested way.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked him rudely.

"That is probable." Loki answered back almost immediately. "Why are you in my room Thor?"

"You're inviting her to stay here with us, that monster of a girl who tried to kill your own brother?" He almost thundered.

Loki didn't look fazed at the anger, but when he called Eris a 'monster' he wanted to react, but somehow he kept his eyes on the fire, his face composed, just watching the flames of the fireplace.

"She needs to be protected." He replied simply.

"No brother, we need to be protected from-"Thor stopped as he suddenly realised something. "You love her! You actually love Eris, the Goddess of Chaos!"

Only then did Loki look at his brother, grimacing at the fact that his feelings towards her had been portrayed so easily on his face that his dumb brother had figured it out. "_If he can work it out, who else can?"_ He thought to himself as he replied to his brother. "What I would love brother, is to see the point to all of this."

This had Thor laughing loudly. "My little brother has _finally_ found someone who can handle his stupid tricks."

Loki frowned and he would have retaliated, if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Bring us both wine, we must celebrate!" Thor ordered a maid and within minutes she had returned with a tray, holding two goblets which Thor was able to take just before the maid dropped the tray. Both Thor and the maid looked at the floor as green snakes slithered from the tray and they went towards Loki who had gone back to watching the fire.

"Brother enough of your tricks and drink your wine." Thor told him.

Loki rolled his eyes and moved his hand, the snakes disappearing into green smoke and he took the second goblet and drank from it.

"Don't breathe a word of this." He warned, when he had finished drinking.

"I'm not fully happy about this bother, but I won't tell anyone." Thor promised, and he seemed sincere since he knew how much his brother hated people knowing his secrets.

It took until the moon had appeared that day, for Odin to call his sons and wife into his Hall, both brothers new the purpose of this summoning and despite Thor still not being happy about this, the thought that after tonight, Loki wouldn't need to be a realm away from the girl he loved, made him almost giddy with excitement. His only wish now was that Eris would agree…For her sake as well as his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Time to tell

Loki waited with his mother, father and brother in Odin's Hall, he was eager for Eris to get here, but when she did the eagerness that he felt turned to shock. The skin that she revealed was battered and bruised, her head bowed in shame so no one could see the injuries on her face, and she wouldn't and couldn't meet her best friends eyes. Eris was disgraced, she had suffered through this all night because of one mistake that she made in her sister's coronation, and she couldn't let the man she loved see her like this.

"What have we been summoned for?" Eris' father asked his tone as thunderous as ever; obviously still angry over what had happened to cause him to lash out at Eris. "We were in the middle of a coronation, until some little viper ruined it." He glared at Eris who stood her ground.

"You have been summoned because we wish for one of your daughters to join us here in Asgard to mark the joining of our two realms." Odin told him with a slight shrug.

Frigga, Thor and Loki watched the scene before them as Odin got up and walked towards the group, towards Eris, and as Eris lifted her head, the queen gasped as the injuries which she had sustained. Then Frigga's eyes went to Loki, who had gone as still as stone, tense with his anger. "_I shouldn't have left her alone_." He thought to himself, mentally kicking himself.

Eris' father wasn't happy with this, and he suddenly pushed Odin aside and hit Eris with such force that she hit the ground. Only the sound of Eris hitting the floor caused Loki to move, and he was suddenly standing in front of Eris, using himself as her shield.

"I'd love to see you try and hit me." Loki told him, as Eris' father raised his hand to him, and Loki's voice was cold and dark this time, something that made both Eris and Frigga flinch. "Because if you touch her again, then I swear on my existence I will kill you, do you understand?"

Loki's threat caused a few mumbles from Eris' family, before they decided to leave, leaving Eris alone with Loki and his family.

"Frigga, take her to be cleaned up." Odin ordered. "Loki you stay with me."

Eris looked at the queen who walked to her, and then to Loki, who gave her a reassuring smile as Frigga bought her to her royal chambers.

Loki looked back at his brother and father as the women left. "And I have to stay, because?" He asked, regretting the possible answer.

"I have heard word that you confess to loving this Goddess of Chaos." Odin started and Loki winced, before he glared harshly at his older brother who smirked.

"Thor you promised not to say anything."

"I can't keep secrets from our father and I'm not a compulsive liar like you are Loki." He told him simply.

"Chicken." Loki muttered, though he didn't deny the part about him being a compulsive liar.

"That's enough." Odin warned. "Loki, you understand what I'm going to say, you can never have a relationship with Eris."

"Why not, if Thor can fall in love with a weak and pathetic human, why can't I fall for another Goddess?" Loki asked, suddenly getting angry.

"Because the Tartians are our enemies." Odin told him.

"You weren't saying that when you invited her to stay in the palace and be our guard." He told him. "I love Eris and as far as I know, she doesn't care about me that way."

In the king and queens rooms, Eris was feeling extremely self-conscious. She kept her clothes held tight to her body even though the handmaids that Frigga had were trying to take her clothes off so that they could clean her wounds.

"Come now dear, the clothes need to come off so that we can clean you." Frigga explained and she sighed when Eris moved away from them and shook her head, before locking herself in the large bathroom.

"Where is she?" Odin asked impatiently as he appeared with Loki.

"She locked herself in the bathroom; the poor child has been scared to death." Frigga explained.

"Loki had best get her out here, I don't care if she is partially naked or not." He managed to tell Loki before he left.

"Odin, that is horrible. She needs to be treated as part of the family now." Frigga reprimanded her husband.

When he appeared in the bathroom, Loki looked around for Eris and he soon found her curled up in a ball under the window at the far enough of the long gold bathroom. "_She looks pitiful_." He thought to himself as he ever so slightly stretched out his hand and made his green snaked slither towards her. Eris didn't look at the snakes, yet she moved herself further against the window. This just made Loki sigh.

"Come on Eris, it is okay, you're safe now." He told her, moving to sit beside her.

Eris glanced at him, and as he sat down he stood up. "Does this look okay?" She asked as she undone the backs of her dress and revealed ugly looking cuts and scars of the pale skin of her back.

Loki frowned and walked to her, using his magic to heal her as he touched her back, he longed for the chance to do more, but he didn't want to startle her.

To give Eris her dues, especially after what had happened to her, she tensed at Loki's touch, but slowly started to relax after she felt his healing. She surprised herself with wishing that he would carry on touching her.

"Eris." Loki suddenly spoke her name, the way he pronounced it caused butterflies in her stomach, but it also broke her daydream. "Let's go and get you some clean clothes."

This time Eris nodded and as soon as he offered her his hand, she took it and looked up into his eyes which had somehow become trained on her face as he used his magic to have them appear in his room. When they appeared, Eris looked around his room, eventually stopping when she noticed a green silk dress, laced with gold, appear on the bed. She wouldn't have noticed it against the already green bed sheets if it wasn't for the gold trimming.

At seeing the dress, Eris smiled that smile that Loki loved to see. She then moved to lightly touch the dress with her fingertips, not wanting to spoil its beauty. The beauty of it only made her smile more prominent as she watched the gold shimmer in the light.

"I'll turn so that you can change." Loki told her, but in truth, all he wanted to do was see the body that she kept hidden under her armour and dresses, just the once, but he still didn't ask.

"Okay…" She whispered and she waited until he had turned around, beford she quickly changed into the dress.

"Come on Loki; tell her how you feel…" He mentally prompted himself. "Eris…" He started, already feeling nervous.

"Yes?" She answered almost immediately as she fastened the dress.

"Eris…I…Um…Well…I love you." He told her quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Nothing Changes

"What?" Eris asked, suddenly stopping as she tied her dress and she spun around to face him, just as he looked at her. "Loki...You're the Prince…You're not supposed to…" She whispered.

"_That wasn't what I was going for_." Loki thought "Eris I've been in love with you for years, I couldn't keep it any longer or I fear that it would have killed me."

Eris looked at him in shock, though her mind was questioning her actions at that moment, when she strode over to him and rested her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Loki gripped her forearms, not to keep her away, but to pull her closer, into his embrace. This was something that he had wanted to happen for a long time and he felt relief as their lips moulded to each other's. Eris herself was enjoying the kiss, and to her, it felt just as right as it did with him, like it had been fate for their lives to have planned out in such a way. She loved him, and now she was able to prove it.

Time seemed to be at a standstill, until realisation of what she was doing suddenly hit Eris and she pulled away from the kiss and out of Loki's grip immediately. This left Loki standing there, completely confused. "_Did she not want to kiss me?_" He thought. The whole of Eris' body was screaming at her, telling her how much of an idiot that she was for pulling away. Loki was her dream, the one person that she would want to spend her eternal life with, but now that she was his guard, their relationship was forbidden.

"Eris?" Loki almost whispered her name, and he looked into her eyes when she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Eris looked at him. "Loki, I love you to…But we can't…You know that we can't…" She then gave up, her feelings for him outweighed everything that she was saying and making it seem quite pointless.

"Eris I don't care, I love you and I want to be with you." Loki told her as he strode across the space that she had put between them and took her hands, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"But Loki, what about the rules?" Eris stressed to him. "_Eris, shut up!_" She told herself.

"Eris, we both know that I'm not that good with following rules, I'm the God of Mischief for Christ sake." Loki told her as he rested a hand against her left cheek. "I know the penalty for you to be with me now, but I will never let any harm come to you."

Eris looked into those emerald green eyes that she loved so much, and then she took him by surprise by suddenly hugging him tightly. Loki hugged her back, and he moved to whisper in her ear, two words that she had been dyeing to hear: "Court me?"

"Of course I will." She whispered back, only able to reach his chest because of his height.

"All of that refusing, just so that you could say yes?" Loki smiled, pulling away to find her cheeks coming out in a rose colour whilst the rest of her was white. "You look so beautiful when you blush."

This just made Eris blush further. "Just to be on the safe side, can we keep quiet about this and not let anyone know for a while?"

"Of course, and then when it gets a bit more serious, then we will let a select few know." He suggested.

Eris nodded and reached up on the tips of her toes to steal a kiss, despite Loki giving it to her freely.

They then proceeded to spend most of the night, lying on Loki's bed. Loki had his arms folded under his head against the pillow, whilst Eris lay beside him with her head on his chest. They talked for most of the night, or at least until Eris fell asleep on him. When he felt her breathing slow, he moved a hand through her mass of brunette curls, and relished in the light of what had happened. Eris was his, and consequences be damned, she will remain his and he hers until death separated them.

That morning, Loki and Eris were up early, and he was walking her to where her room would be, so that she was able to get changed into her guard uniform. When she finally walked to him, tying her legendary swords to her waist and dressed in the female version of the Asgardian armour, he smiled. Even with something such as the armour; which he absolutely despised, she was able to make both herself and it look beautiful.

"You look beautiful." He told her as he walked to her and kissed her, which caused her to blush.

From them on, nothing seemed to change between Loki and Eris' relationship, because when they were with other people – which happened to much in Eris' opinion – they acted like they always had as best friends. However when they were alone together, they acted like they should for a courting couple, well as normal it would be for the God of Mischief and Lies and for the Goddess of Chaos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – What am I?

Three months passed and Eris and Loki's courting went unnoticed by everyone except the queen. They were at the celebration of Loki's birthday and Eris was stood next to the warrior woman herself, Lady Sif, as Odin announced the large amount of people who had turned up from each of the realms and beyond in order to celebrate the birth date of the youngest prince. She was actually having fun, since in the amount of time that she had been part of Asgard, she and Lady Sif had struck up a wonderful friendship. At that moment, she and Sif were giggling at Thor, who was making gestures and faces – in secret of course – at the gifts that his younger brother was being given and how bored Loki looked.

However, her giggling stopped abruptly and her free hand moved ever so closer to the swords which were strapped to either side of her waist.

"What's wrong?" Sif asked as she noticed.

"It's my parents." She whispered back, as she gave a swift and most unnoticeable nod to where her parents were walking towards them.

"You can't be hurt by them now." Sif reminded her, feeling protective of her friend; she moved to stand slightly in front of her.

Loki was watching Eris and Sif, after being able to catch their conversation and he gave Eris his usual comforting smile which she returned happily.

When everyone sat down to eat, she could hear the voices of her mother and father as they spoke to their remaining daughter, Eris' younger sister – Ezra.

"Don't worry Ezra, your sister is stupid." Her father was telling her. "She is just an ungrateful little viper."

The venom in his words stung Eris, before she finally walked to stand in front of Odin. "My Lord Odin, can I be excused?"

"As you wish." He nodded, watching her bow to the four royals and then leave the hall.

Eris managed to get to the end of the long corridor, before she was forced to a standstill by strong arms sliding around her as Loki pulled her into his chest.

"Talk to me Eris, what's the matter?" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"My parents…"

These two words were the only ones that Loki needed to hear to pull her flat against him. "Take no notice of the things that they say, you're mine and nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know, because you won't let anything happen to me, right?"

"That's right." He smiled, as he moved to kiss her, and like all of their kisses, his kiss was soft and gentle. However, their kiss was soon interrupted by the sound of loud thumps spreading throughout the palace.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back, letting go of her as the sound of boots came toward them, growing louder the closer that they got.

She watched Thor, the Warriors three and Lady Sif run to them, dressed for battle.

"Brother, Eris, Frost Giants." Thor thundered, brandishing Mjolnir as he readied himself for battle.

At the mention of the Frost Giants, Eris' stomach suddenly became knots. Loki must have seen the fear and nervousness in her eyes because when the others went ahead Loki took her hand and kissed in a sweet and romantic way.

"Don't worry; it's all going to be okay." He promised her as he pressed a longing kiss to her forehead.

She nodded. "I hope so…Please promise me that you will be careful."

"I will be if you will."

At her nod, they both joined Thor and the warriors, with Loki standing at his brother's side, and Eris joining Lady Sif. As she went to unsheathe her swords, the doors into the palace blew open almost breaking off their hinges with the force.

Loki watched Eris with both a sense of pride and fear for her life, as everyone got ready for the upcoming battle. However, when an army of Frost Giants bombarded them, he lost sight of her. The cries of the battle were broken by Volstagg, as one of the frost giants that he had been fighting grabbed his arm, leaving a burn on his wrist only for him to look on as the giant fell to the ground as his back caught fire and Eris stood a little way behind him with Sif.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg called when he resumed fighting.

"Really wasn't thinking of shaking hands with them." Fandral shouted back as he carried on with his duel.

The battle carried on for what seemed like a lifetime, and Loki's concentration was suddenly broken as Sif shouted both Thor and Eris' names. He turned in the direction that he had been able to see his lover and brother, as they were suddenly both thrown backwards into the walls and the frost giant that had done it, moved to stand on Eris' chest so that she couldn't move. It laughed as it applied enough pressure to start crushing her. Thor looked at the trouble that Eris was having, as she tried to reach her swords, but instead he went back to fighting other Frost Giants instead of coming to her aide. In the end, Sif and Volstagg fought the Frost Giant off of Eris and this allowed her time to have one of her swords fly to her and end up in her hand as she used it to strike another Frost Giant down by cutting off his ankles. Then, along with Sif and Volstagg – who helped her back to standing – went back to the battle.

Due to his momentary lapse in concentration, Loki was now having trouble of his own, as seeing him with his guard down, the giant that he was fighting grabbed his writ. Loki stared at the giants grip and noticed that the burn was feeling comfortable. However, the one thing that had shocked him was that his skin was slowly turning blue and the ruins of the Frost Giants were starting to appear. His eyes looked into those of the frost giant who held onto him, before his free hand gave off a greenish charge and he lashed out at the giant able to kill it instantly.

As the battle ended, Loki looked back at his hand and it was slowly going back to the colour that he had perceived to be normal. _"What am I?"_ He thought as he joined his brother and the other warriors, Eris was standing a little bit away from them, leaning against a pillar a deep looking cut in her side which was slowly starting to heal under her power.

The minute Loki saw her, he walked to her as the other warriors seemed to just drift off, and he pulled her tight into his embrace.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, just grateful that she was alive at the least.

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm fine now that I know that you are." He used the tips of his long fingers to tile her head, in order to give him access to her lips, and he kissed her deeply. The kiss had started off as their usual slow and soft kiss, but as it went on, Loki started to inject more and more passion into it.

"Loki? Eris?" A soft and gently voice asked this caused Loki and Eris to pull away, breathing laboured as Frigga stood a little bit away, from them. She was looking directly at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –Consequences of the Truth

"Mother...I..." Loki started, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

Eris moved to get out of his grip, but it didn't do much good as Loki's firm and tight grip held her close. "My Queen, I'm sorry...It's just...We..." Eris eventually gave up on her own explanation as well.

"You both know that this is forbidden, and yet you do it anyway?" Frigga asked. "Is my son's affection for you really that deep Eris?" She looked at the couple as they looked at each other and then they both nodded.

"I beg you mother, don't let my father know. I don't want her to have to be put through the consequences." Loki begged, though it was in vain when his father walked to them.

"Don't want who to know what?" Odin asked and he tensed at seeing Loki and Eris' embrace.

"What is this? Guards, Guards!" Odin boomed. "Restrain her!" He watched the guards drag Eris away from Loki.

"Father please, I beg you not to do this!" Loki tried to get to Eris, but other guards dragged him back.

Odin seemed to succumb to his son's pleas, before his eyes hardened. "You should have thought about this!" Odin told him and he looked at Eris. "Eris of Tartarus, because of the severity of the law breaking which you have been a part of, I sentence you to be whipped."

"No!" Loki suddenly shouted. "Father you can't!"

"I am King! I can do as I want!" He looked at the guards. "Put her on the floor with her back to me."

The guards done as they were told, making sure that Odin had full view of her back as they removed Eris' swords, and opened the ties on her back so her skin was bare.

"No matter what you do to me Odin, I love Loki and I know that he loves me, nothing will change that."

Loki felt a swell of pride for her, because even though she was going to suffer for what she just said, she still maintained the fact that she loved him. He was forced to watch as his father's whip was brought to him by another guard, and it suddenly came down on Eris' back. With each blow cutting and marking her skin, although Eris made no sound or movement, he winced but he looked away towards his brother who had appeared. Thor looked at his father, and then his brother who was taking in the scene in front of him, and he noticed that his brother was close to breaking, but he stood by and done nothing. It didn't take much longer for Loki to snap. His skin suddenly flooded blue, runes covering his skin that was visible and he froze the guards that stood near him, and as the whip went down on Eris again, it ended up hitting him and wrapping around his arm. His blood red eyes found his fathers, almost daring him to try and do it again.

As Odin took in his son's dare, he raised his whip to strike him, and a scream came from Frigga. "No Odin! He is your son!"

At his wife's words, Odin looked at another pair of guards who appeared. "Throw her in the cells." He watched them drag away a now unconscious Eris. When he saw Loki go back to normal and attempt to follow his lover, he set to stop him. "No Loki, you stay."

When Loki stopped and looked longingly after Eris, his father gestured for his wife and other son to leave them.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked when they were alone, keeping his back to his father.

"No."

"Then why am I different?" He asked, still refusing to look at him.

"You're my son."

"What more than that?" He asked, as he finally turned to face him, in the form of a frost giant. "The casket wasn't the only thing that you took from the Odinheim that day, was it?" He asked as he walked closer, slowly going back to Loki.

"No." His father relented. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went inside the temple and i found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring, left to suffer, left to die, Laufey's son."

"Laufeyson." Loki asked, almost not believing him.

"Yes." Odin seemed slightly relived that he had stilled his son's anger for a moment.

"Why?" Loki asked, in a suddenly and frustrated voice. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why did you take me?"

"You were an innocent child." He told him simply.

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?" When Odin didn't reply, he started to feel more anger. "Tell me!" He shouted in desperation.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, and bring about peace, through you." He could see how worked up Loki was becoming, and he knew that nothing he said was going to help him now.

His answer had cut Loki to the quick. "What?" He could feel his tears of anger falling.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin assured him.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here, until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist me words?" Odin asked, his voice layered with grief and despair.

"You should have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You are my son." He watched as Loki nearly crumbled into sadness. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"The truth." Loki mocked. "That I am the monster, the ones that parents tell their children about at night?" He failed to see Odin weakening, or maybe he did notice, but this just made him more and more angry, and he started shouting. "It all makes sense now! Why you favoured Thor all these years!" The more he yelled, the closer he got to Odin and the weaker the king seemed to become. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Loki was suddenly standing fully over Odin, as he tried to reach out for him, but then he suddenly collapsed onto the ground in front of Loki. At seeing this, Loki seemed to soften, and he knelt down beside the old man, and he took his wrist checking his weak pulse, before he looked over at the nearest door.

"Guards, Guards please help!" He shouted and he moved aside as two guards ran in and carried Odin away. "_What have I done?_"Loki asked himself as he went to find the one person that he knew would calm him down – Eris.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Not too late...

When Loki found Eris' cell, he took pity on her immediately. She was still unconscious, but the wounds from the whip already looked infected and very painful. "_Oh Eris, I'm so sorry._" He thought to himself. He lent against the force field that kept him out of the cell and her inside and he watched her as she stirred against the stone cold floor.

"Loki…" She whispered his name as she slowly woke up.

Her voice sent a shudder through him as he answered. "It's ok Eris, I'm here just be careful." He told her, keeping his voice low and quiet.

She tried to move so that she could see her lover's face, but she lay back down on the ground with a wince. "What happened?"

"My father whipped you, because he found out about us." He explained quietly.

"Oh…Where am I? Has the man finally killed me?"

"No." He smirked; he always loved how like Eris it was, to flaunt her own immortality. "And anyway you belong in what midguardians know as heaven, I belong in the depths of hell. But no he has locked you in the cells."

"So that we can be kept away from each other?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, but that isn't going to happen. I will always go against him and be with you Eris."

They stayed down in the cells together, talking happily, though all they really wanted to do was hold each other close, and promise that everything would be fine.

"I have to go Eris, it's getting late." Loki told her, as he stood from where he has been sat, on the steps that surrounded her cell. If is heart could have broken any further, than the pieces that it was already in from seeing his lover in a cell, it would have when he saw the look of sadness and loss that he was given when she saw him get ready to leave.

"As you wish it, my Prince." She told him, finding it easier to move this time, and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"You haven't called me by my proper name for years now." He mused, looking at her.

"I know, but I need to show some decorum and respect now, especially after today."

"Try not to think of that now, and get some sleep." He told her, making a bed appear for her.

Eris looked at the bed, then back to him. "Okay Loki." She stood and pressed her hand to the barrier between them. "Good night, my sweet Prince." She whispered, smiling weakly as she said it.

"Good night, my sweet and perfect goddess." He replied, pressing his hand over where she was on the barrier, before disappearing.

When he left, Eris sighed and walked to the bed and she smiled at how much it resembled Loki's bed, from the silk green black and pillows, to the wrought iron bed frame. "_This certainly hasn't been one of my best days._" She thought to herself, as she touched what she could of her back and healed her injuries, before pulling back the blanket and sliding into the bed so that she could settle down to at least try and get some sleep.

When Loki got to his room, he slid off his clothes until he was only in his leather pants and he moved to lie on his bed, his eyes on his fireplace which roared to life so that it was the cause of both light and heat in his normally cold and darkroom. He soon fell into a weird and restless sleep, only to be awoken a few hours later to a loud knock on his door. He groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and when the knock became more persistent, he slid his undershirt on and got out of bed, opening the door, seeing two guards stood there.

"What?" He asked sleepily and now slightly annoyed.

"The Queen has requested your presence, your highness." One of the guards told him, as they both bowed to show their respect to the prince in front of the prince who was most likely debating setting tricks on them for the rest of their life, just because they were asked to wake him up.

"Fine, where is she?" He asked, knowing that he couldn't resist going to his mother if she was the one to summon him.

"She is in hers and the king's chambers."

"Fine, now leave my presence." He shut the door on them and walked to get fully dressed.

When he had put on his usual green and black robes, he walked to his 'parent's' quarters. As he knocked on the door, he was expecting to be blamed for his father's state, and this worried him, as he heard his mother give his permission for him to enter, he took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Loki." Frigga ran to him and hugged him tightly and Loki noticed that she had been the only one in the room with Odin.

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked as he hugged her back. "Surely the golden son would want to see his father in his time of need."

"Don't speak of your brother like that, and he will be here when I call for him." Frigga told him. "Now tell me what happened."

Loki pulled away, and he moved back slightly as he told her of his and Odin's argument in the hallway. "Why did he lie to me?"

Frigga brought him to her husband's side. "He didn't want you to feel that you were different." She told him simply. "He loves you Loki."

"How can he love the monster that he killed so many of all them years ago?"

"It doesn't matter to him; you've been his son for longer than you have a frost giant."

Loki went silent as he began to ponder this, and Frigga was also silent, keeping Loki in the grasp of one hand, as the other took his husband's hand as he lay motionless. Eventually, she asked him a question which he had dreaded.

"What are your intentions with young Eris?" Frigga asked him, to both resolve the curiosity that she was feeling, and to fill the eerie silence. She noticed Loki go emotionless and he started to hide in on himself, not liking that she had asked something personal about him. "Loki darling, you can tell me."

He sighed. "What do you mean?" He stayed wary as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"You know what I mean."

"My _intentions_ mother is to someday marry her, if she will have me and give her children, if that is something that she wants." Loki told her.

Frigga looked at her son, and she could see how genuine Loki was in his love for Eris as well as how open he was with it in front of her, she couldn't bear to have Loki hurt. Especially not when this was the most emotional that she had seen him be for a long time.

"Go and get her."

"What?" He asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Go and get Eris, and bring her to me."

"You want to see her now?"

"Yes now Loki." She pushed him towards the door. "_I hope her intentions are on the same level as his._"

As he walked, Loki felt even more nervous than he cared to admit, because of what his mother had asked him to do. He ignored the guards who were stood at the doors leading down into the cells. They never questioned or stopped him – after all no one ever questioned the princes or stopped them from doing something for that matter – especially not the god of mischief. When he found Eris' cell, once again, he smiled at how at peace she looked. Eris was lying on her back on the bed, her head against the pillow, the blanket covered to just below her breasts, and an arm was draped over her waist, as the other hand rested on the pillow beside her head. Loki called a guard over to open the cell, and once it was open and the guard left, he walked to the bed and he sat on the edge, moving the side of his hand which was closest to her, down one side of her face. _"She is so beautiful." _He thought to himself as she mumbled his name, obviously dreaming about him this time.

"Eris, come on wake up." He whispered as he gently shook her.

Eris shifted in the bed, not really wanting to be woken up, but her eyes flickered open ad they fell upon Loki's bright green eyes. "Loki? What time is it?"

"It's early my sweet, but you must get up and come with me." He told her.

"Why?" She asked, trying to bury herself in the blankets, but Loki pulled them off of her.

"Not so fast." He told her. "My mother would like to see you." He noticed how tense Eris had gone as she most to stand.

"Why?"

"I don't know." H helped her to fix her hair and clothes, as well as fasten the belt with her swords – that he had made appear on her bed – around her waist.

"Come on." He took her hand and they walked back towards the King and Queen's chambers, this caused what nervousness that Eris was already feeling to magnify and make her feel even worse.

"Don't be nervous, I think she already likes you." Loki told her, as his way to try and comfort her, vaguely realising that the nervous and almost childlike fear in Eris was something that he had never seen.

When they got to his parent's chambers, Frigga was standing there at the door waiting for them. "Loki, our brother is with your father, go and join him, I wish to talk to young Eris alone."

Loki frowned, but he kissed Eris' hand and left them, walking into his parent's room, grimacing slightly when he saw Thor. At seeing the kiss, Fregga showed a small smile, before she looked at Eris who stood statue still like a proper soldier.

"Eris dear, can you please walk with me?" She started to walk away from the doors, and Eris was compelled to follow her, the Queen didn't slow down once she got to a certain speed, she knew Eris could catch up anyway. They walked in silence for a while, until they got to the rose garden – Eris' favourite place at the palace – yet this did nothing to ease her nervousness, in fact due to Loki's absence, she felt vulnerable. And vulnerability was something that she had never really experienced in her life, not even at the hands of her father.

Frigga moved to sit on a stone bench, and she looked up at Eris who remained standing. "Don't look so frightened dear." She smiled warmly. "I only wish to talk about your relationship with the Trickster God."

Frigga was known throughout the kingdom for her calm and caring nature, but even this did nothing to help Eris relax, as the little goddess perched on the edge of the bench after a gesture from Fregga to do so.

"Eris sweetheart, what are your intentions with my son?"Frigga suddenly asked, knowing that Eris would most likely appreciate how straight forward the Queen was with her.

She stopped. "My _intentions_, your highness?" She asked, suddenly feeling very guarded towards the queen, since not even Loki had discussed what they wanted to happen in their relationship together.

"I know that you know what I mean Eris; Tartian's have played this sort of game for as long as time has gone on."

"Forgive me my Queen, but I don't see what my blood line of Tartian has to do with this." Eris told her.

"Eris, it's not your blood lines that I was referring…" The Queen sighed. "But you know what I meant, and I would like you to answer my question."

Eris looked at her then at the floor, keeping her eyes there. "My Queen…My Intentions for me and Loki…Are…Um-"

"_Maybe I should try a different approach._" The Queen thought at seeing how nervous Eris was, and then she remembered Loki's intentions and decided to interrupt her. "Eris, would you ever want to marry my son?"

Fregga frowned when Eris stopped, and then she realised; Eris was actually more nervous about her true feelings than anyone that the Queen has already met, and that even meant Loki – the God who said nothing to anybody and always played tricks – was. "Eris?"

When Eris looked at her, something was different, Eris' once beautiful, hazel eyes were now dull, and it took a while to realise that Eris was sad.

"Forgive me my Queen, but I do have further intentions with your son, I wish to marry him and be with him for as long as his immortal life will allow." Eris told her.

"Then what was stopping you from telling me this?" She asked her.

"People like Odin or my father finding out, because then it would not be allowed to happen."

"I can assure you Eris; neither of them will be able to stop you and Loki from marriage."

"Lord Odin knows what I am, my Queen, he would never wish something like me upon either of his son's."

The Queen looked at her in confusion, not really knowing what she was talking about, so Eris decided to explain.

"I am a Tartian your majesty; however I am tainted, it is impossible for someone to be in control of Chaos with normal blood. But this means that because Chaos is eternal, I am unable to die, my power is seen as limitless, and it can at times rival your husbands."

"So that is why Odin didn't like the idea of you and Loki courting." She sighed as Eris nodded. "Let me talk to Odin okay? I'll make him see how happy you both are together."

Eris smiled weakly.

"Now come, let us go back and join my son's with my husband." She stood with her.

Meanwhile, back in the King and Queen's chambers, Thor was giving Loki the third degree, wanting to know everything about what had happened to their father, and he could see that it was upsetting Loki to have to recall it.

"Thor I've told you everything, now for the sake of all that is good, shut up!" Loki stood as he had his outburst, and as he and Thor squared up to each other, his blue skin and runes came back. Whenever the two men had squared up to each other, Loki had never felt fear towards his brother, despite Thor being almost three times as big as Loki and wielding a large and metal hammer. Instead of feeling frightened, Loki just seemed to laugh it off, like it was one of his jokes. Although, the only thing that was stopping the brother's from hitting each other was the Queen who entered the room as Thor tightened his grip on his hammer.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

Loki and Thor looked at her, only Loki looked away at seeing Eris' eyes fall upon his frost giant form.

The Queen looked between them, and quickly realised what problem has arisen between them – Eris didn't know that Loki was actually a frost giant.

"This has just got very awkward." Thor murmured, rather happily, which earned him a glare from both Loki and Frigga.

"It's not too late…" Loki whispered, so only Eris heard, despite her being the furthest back, but he seemed to have whispered it for no apparent reason.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Time to test their love

"We'll leave you both to talk." Frigga told them as she almost dragged Thor from the room, with the aim to scold him.

Loki and Eris watched them leave, and Loki vaguely wondered if not only would Thor and Eris would get along, but whether his and Eris' relationship was doomed. Eris kept her back to Loki, even after the doors into the room shut, she started to feel nervous around Loki for this first time in years and this wasn't something that she enjoyed. Loki felt this, and he came up behind her and slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. She noticed that he was no longer blue, but his normal pale self.

"Don't be afraid of me Eris." He pleaded with her in a whisper. "No matter what, I will still be the Loki that you know." He told her, still pleading with her, but his voice was now calming, as he tried to put her at ease.

"I am not afraid of you, I'm just...I don't what I am actually."

Her sudden revelation of not knowing what to feel for him at that point, made him rather worried that he had lost her. "Eris...I love you." He told her, hoping that that was something that she needed to hear from him.

Eris didn't reply in the way that he had hoped, instead she turned around and looked at him. "Show me again..." She whispered.

Loki looked at her, and as his eyes held hers, they started to go blood red and his skin went back to being an icy blue as the ruins showed on his skin. Eris looked at him, moving a hand to gently touch his face. She watched Loki rest his head into her hand and let his eyes remain on her face. She then moved to kiss him deeply, moving her arms around his neck to pull him down to her leave, not minding how cold he had become.

Loki kissed her back, able to relax at the kiss, but he ended up breaking it after a few minutes to look at her.

"I love you so much Eris."

"I love you too Loki, and no matter what, this isn't going to change."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I hope that's true."

"It is as long as you tell me that you love me." She promised, smiling as she saw Frigga and Thor walk into the room and Loki went back to normal. Frigga gave them a smile, when she saw Loki's arms tight around Eris' waist and her hands resting on his chest.

"I see that she didn't go screaming down the corridor." Thor joked, but he seemed disappointed. "Shame really, that would have been fun to see Eris."

Eris and Loki both looked at him, their eyes resembling daggers – cold and sharp.

"Thor! What did i just tell you about your childishness?" Frigga asked, looking at him and she didn't look best pleased.

"Sorry mother, it was merely a jest." Thor told her, and he point blank refused to offer any form of apology to Eris.

"Apologise." Loki told him.

"No, why should I? She tried to kill me."

Just as Loki was about to retaliate to his brother, the Queen decided to intervene. "Do not fight, especially not at your father's bedside."

Eris looked from Loki, to Thor and then to Frigga, and when Frigga intervened Eris took the hint and looked back at Loki. "Come on Loki, let's go and take a walk to _our_ place." She managed to emphasise the 'our' in such a way that it made Loki look at her and then leave the room with her. Once they were outside of the room, and the doors closed, she suddenly found herself pulled tight against him and as she looked up at his face she felt the familiar pull of his magic making them disappear from the palace and she kept her eyes on his face even when he made them appear at the top of a waterfall, worlds away from Asgard. When he let go of her, she ran towards a lonely tree and she smiled finding a mark indented into the tree. The mark consisted of '_L+E_' and it was encircled by a heart.

"Loki!" She called over to him. "It's still here." She smiled running back to him. "Do you remember that day?" She asked as she sat beside him, since he was sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Yes I do." He smiled, pulling her onto his lap and holding her close, and he smirked to himself as Eris actually to fall asleep. Though he couldn't blame her, since it was still rather late and she hadn't had much sleep before she was summoned by the queen. As Eris slept against him, she started to dream of the day that the mark was indented into the tree.

_It was a bright and sunny day, and Loki had brought them to this waterfall because of Eris' slight obsession with running water at this time. It was their first date and Loki had wanted it to be romantic and special for not only her, but him too. As they messed around on top of the waterfall, he had made a picnic appear for them as it grew late and they grew hungry._

_"Loki, what made you fall for me?" She asked him as they tucked into a bowl of grapes._

_He looked at her as he finished his grapes. "What made me fall for you in the first place was your smile, and when I heard you speak, it was like listening a harp, and your laugh was much better. However, if I have to be honest, I first noticed your looks even as a young child you were pretty and you got more and more beautiful the older you've become."_

_She blushed at being called beautiful, and she tried to hide her face, but Loki made her look at him and he lent in and kissed her. _

_When he pulled away, she saw the same teasing glint in his eye as he normally had when he had an idea._

_"Loki, what are you doing?" She asked as she watched him get up and walked to the lonely tree, and pulled out one of his daggers, before he started to carve into the trunk of the tree._

_"Come and see." He told her._

_She walked over to the tree and she smiled at seeing him carve their initials into the tree, and then surround them with a heart._

_"Now it's official." He smiled at her, turning to her and sliding his arms around her waist._

_"Yes, now it is." She lent up and kissed him, and she suddenly woke up._

"Welcome back sleepy head." Loki told her playfully.

"How long was I out?" She asked as she sat up fully and rubbed her eyes.

"Not long, what were you dreaming about?" He asked her, kissing her hair.

"I was dreaming, about our first date." She smiled, leaning back into him and snuggling close. They stayed there together as they watched the sunrise, and Eris remained on Loki's lap with his arms wrapped securely around her. Every so often they would steal a kiss from each other. However, when they returned home, they went their separate ways, Loki going off to do his princely duties and Eris going off to train with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

Later that night, Eris was sitting on the balcony which stood outside of her bedroom, watching the moon. Her mind wandered for a while as she thought about Loki; however her thoughts were pushed into her unconscious mind as there was a knock in her bedroom door.

"Enter." She called out, as she put a shawl over her nightgown, just as a maid walked in, brandishing a rolled up piece of parchment, which had been tied with green ribbon.

"Forgive the intrusion my lady." She bowed. "But Prince Thor has requested to see you, and I have a message from Prince Loki."

"May I see the parchment?" She asked, holding her hand out to the maid and the parchment was thrust into her hand, and the maid left.

Eris sat on a stool by the fire, and she untied the ribbon and started to read the letter that she had been given.

Dear My Little Shadow,

My brother has asked to see you, but you, my little shadow, will need to come to my room. My dear brother is too busy drinking to order you properly here, so I have decided to ask you to come, Lady Sif and the warriors are already here. I do not know what he has planned, but I fear that neither of us will like it. I also wished to ask if you could join me in bed tonight, I wish to feel your presence for more than just today, I hope that you can join me.

All my love, now and forever

Your Dark Shadow

Eris smiled softly at the letter, and she left it on the table before she changed back into her armour and she walked off to find Loki's room. She stared at the door for a few moments before she knocked and the door opened almost automatically, so she walked in and straight into Thor's chest.

"Hey." She looked up at him, but was pulled away by Loki.

"Hello gorgeous." He smiled at her, using his long fingers to get her to move her head so that she was looking at him. "What took you so long?"

"I was getting changed." She told him, before deciding to ask a more widespread question. "So why are we here exactly?"

Everyone looked at Thor and Loki, waiting and somehow Sif and Eris found themselves regretting what answer that they were going to get.

"We are going to Jotenheim." Thor suddenly told them, obviously drunk. "And you are all accompanying us."

"So basically, it is a suicide mission." Eris told him immediately, when he finished talking.

"What?" It came as a laughing reply from Fandral.

"Thor..." Sif started as she walked closer. "Of all of the laws of Asgard, this is one that you can't break."

"This isn't like Earth, where you summon lightning and thunder and then you get treated like a god." Eris told him spitefully.

"Know your place Eris." Thor warned.

"No! I won't Thor, you might be happy with putting our lives on the line, but I'm not." She told him, walking to him.

"Why are you worried anyway Eris?" Hogan asked her.

"Yeah, you can't die or feel for that matter." Thor told them. "I bet what you and Loki have is merely one-sided anyway-'what he was about to say was forgotten as Eris suddenly punched him.

As he went to strike her in return, both Volstagg and Fandral grabbed his arm to stop him, and as Loki walked to her, Eris walked to the door, however she stopped as she got to the doorway.

"If you all go to Jotenheim, then don't count on me joining you." She told them, before she carried on and left the room.

When she left, Loki looked at his brother. "Nice going airhead."

Thor looked at him, as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, decided to leave because it looked like a large and violent argument was going to occur.

"I'm right though." Thor told him, obviously angry.

Loki himself remained calm and composed; it was only his voice which had changed. "Actually you're not. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and find her and I want you to be out of my room by the time I get back." He warned, his voice like ice, and then he left his room and went to find Eris. He searched her room, and frowned when she wasn't there, so he went to all of her usual places: the rose garden; the stables; the training arena; Lady Sif's bedroom – only because they were best friends – and finally his parent's room.

When he walked into the parent's room and found his father sitting up in bed, with his mother maintaining her usual seat at his bedroom.

"Loki, what's wrong darling?" Frigga asked him as she saw him.

"I'm looking for Eris, Thor upset her and I want to make sure that she is okay." He told her, ignoring the negative look that Odin gave him, in fact just ignoring him in general. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Have you checked the throne room?" Odin suddenly asked. "It's the quietest room in the palace at this time of night."

Loki thought about it for a minute. "No I haven't, thank you...Father." He disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Saved by love

Loki eventually found Eris, she was sitting on the steps that led to Odin's throne, she looked sad. He decided to walk over and sit beside her.

"Pay no heed to Thor, he never thinks about what he says."

Eris looked at him. "I do feel though, right?"

"Of course you do." Loki told her, sliding his arm around her. "You tell me that you love me, from your own free will, everyday. That shows that you feel something."

She leant into him. "I do love you Loki, but wouldn't you want someone better?"

"Like who Eris?" He asked her, looking at her.

"I don't know, Sif? Maybe, even my sister Ezra?" She asked.

"Of course not Eris. Sif can't stand me as it is and your sister will never be so much as a speck when compared to you." He told her moving to kiss her.

She kissed him back, but she seemed to be thinking of something else, and Loki didn't fail to notice it. "What's the matter?"

She looked at him, suddenly feeling nervous. "Nothing is the matter." She replied quickly, knowing that he didn't believe her.

"Eris, you're lying to the God of Lies, that isn't a very smart move." He told her. "Come on; tell me, my little shadow." He coaxed as he played with a piece of her hair.

"I just hope that this isn't all a trick, or a dream...or one of your lies." She tensed, scared of making him angry or upset.

Loki looked at her. "Marry me." He told her simply.

"What?" She looked at him, in shock.

"Proof to you that I'm not lying or tricking you, and that this certainly isn't a dream." He told her. "I haven't got a ring right now, but I will soon and then I will do it properly."

She smiled softly, kissing him passionately as she looked at him. "Of course I will marry you."

They stayed cuddled up like that for hours, and as they both started to feel tired, they decided to retire to Loki's chambers, where they moved to lie on his bed. Loki quickly changed from his usual robes, so that he was only wearing his leather pants and undershirt, whilst Eris on the other hand, was wearing one of Loki's undershirts which – because she was so small – covered past her waist and almost to her knees. They weren't awake for long, but they curled up against each other each of them with their heads resting on their own pillow, but Loki's arm was around Eris' waist, keeping her close to him.

The next morning, Loki was awoken by something – or someone – poking his lower back. As he shifted awake, the first thing he noticed was a sleeping Eris, and then the Warriors three and Thor standing over his bed, in slight shock and amazement.

"What?" Loki asked, keeping his voice quiet, so he didn't wake Eris up.

"Well we go to battle today..." Hogan started.

"You weren't there, so we came to find you, and we found this..." Volstagg continued.

"But what shocked us..." Fandral told him.

"Was that you pants resemble a tent." Thor finished, nodding to his brother's pants which obviously supported an erection, which, as soon as Loki noticed he attempted to cover it up.

"May I have some time to compose myself and get ready?" He asked, watching them nod and leave. He decided to get a cold shower, and as he got dressed, he didn't notice that Eris had woken up, until he removed his shirt and she spoke.

"Do I get to see my future husband, before he goes to battle?" She asked him sleepily, only able to see the defined muscles of his back.

Loki looked at her, once he had put his shirt on. "Not until we are married, because you can see it whenever you wish." He walked to her and kissed her. "I love you, and I will be back soon." He picked up his daggers and left to find his brother and the warriors.

When he had gone, Eris got up and walked to his balcony, where she leant against the stone railing and she was able to watch them all mount their horses and she smiled when Loki smiled up at her, before they rode away from Asgard. When she had gotten dressed, Eris decided to get in some sword practice, so she went to the training area, making sure that she picked a spot which was deserted, and she summoned her swords before she started to practice by herself.

Meanwhile, in Jotenheim the Warriors three, Lady Sif, Thor and Loki were walking towards the castle of the frost giants. The men were having some form of argument over  
what was going to kill them first.

"You know Thor, if the Frost Giants don't kill you, then your father will." Volstagg told him.

"Yes, but Thor doesn't have to worry about that, especially when we look at what happens to Loki." Fandral informed the group; before he went on to explain. "He doesn't just have to worry about the Frost Giants or his father, but of Eris as well."

Everyone sniggered, except for Loki and Lady Sif, and she decided to hit them with her shield, whilst Loki said nothing and merely observed their surroundings. All too soon, the group came up to the palace and they suddenly found themselves surrounded by many more Frost Giants then they had first thought. Before any of them was able to run or fight, they were surrounded and rendered unconscious.

"Eris, Eris wake up dear." Frigga called to her.

Eris' eyes blinked open, and she saw the roof of the training arena as well as Frigga and Odin standing over her, with Frigga on her left and Odin on her right.

"What happened?" She asked as she moved to sit up, looking at them as she finally realised that she was lying on the floor.

"We were walking and we heard swords, so we came in to see what was going on, and then you suddenly stopped practicing and collapsed dear." Frigga told her as she and her husband helped Eris to stand.

"_That's strange_." She mused to herself, and then she realised that she had seen what was happening in Jotenheim. "Loki and the others are in trouble."

"Where are they?" Odin asked her, obviously wary of her answer.

"Jotenheim, Thor wanted revenge and he dragged the Warriors three, Lady Sif and Loki with him." She explained.

"Odin, you need to bring them back, the Frost Giants will kill them." Frigga begged.

"I can't Frigga, I'm still too weak."

"Let me go." Eris told them, finding their look of confusion almost laughable.

"Eris, tge Jotenheim, is much too cold for you." Frigga told her. "You'll freeze to death."

"Loki would do the same for me, as would the others, and anyway I can't die." She told them. "Please your majesties, I'm Tartian and shaded, the Frost Giants won't harm me and I can get in and out without the bifrost being used."

Both Frigga and Odin thought about it for a few minutes, before they agreed to let her go and Eris went to her room to get ready as Frigga went with her. As she was helping her to get ready, Frigga looked at her, noticing that her clothes weren't exactly the best for going into the cold, so she handed her a cloak.

"I pray that you bring them and yourself home safely."

Eris looked at her as she tied her cloak around her, and pulled the hood up. "I will my Queen." She bowed in her usual way as the Queen bowed her head in return and offered her, her holster for her swords and then her swords when she was ready.

"Good luck." She whispered as Eris disappeared.

Meanwhile, back in Jotenheim, Loki, Thor, Lady Sif and Volstagg were tied to each other through a series of strong ice locks and chains, whilst Fandral and Hogan had each been thrown into their own ice cells.

"So, you thought that you would come into my realm and do exactly, Prince of Asgard?" Laufey asked Thor, as he walked towards them from his throne.

"Answers to why you thought attacking Asgard was a good idea." Thor told him, struggling against the chains, obviously angry.

"Didn't you ever think that you would be outnumbered, and that your stupid stunt would get you all killed?"

"Actually, he was forewarned." Loki told him, and this earned him a glare from Thor.

"No doubt that it came from your lover." He told Loki, which kept Loki quiet and wondering how Laufey had come to know about Eris. His silence earned him a smirk from Laufey, before he ordered something to his guards.

Eris had appeared outside of the palace in Jotenheim, though it couldn't exactly be seen as a palace because it just looked like a giant mountain of ice, and she was able to deal with the guards who were standing at the doors, without some much as moving the hood from her face. "_I really hate this place._" She thought to herself as she suddenly caused the doors which led into the room where Laufey was as well as his prisoners, burst open.

"Well, well the Goddess of Chaos has decided to grace us with her presence on this wonderfully _cold _day." He actually seemed to smile. "This is a bit cold for you isn't it?" he took in her cloak that she was wearing, and she pulled the hood down her hazel eyes shimmering.

"You know why I'm here." She replied, ignoring his comments about it being cold as she walked over to him.

"Ah, well you see Eris, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because they are trespassing-"

"I don't care, Laufey." She told him, cutting him off. "It's against the treaty you set up with the Asgardians, to hold them as prisoners, especially if your prisoners involve the high princes of Asgard."

"Well then, how do you suggest we deal with their trespassing, '_Little Shade_'?" One of Laufey's men asked her.

"Call me that again, and your head will be rolling across the floor." She warned him, her voice as cold as the ice which surrounded them.

At the threatening at his men, Laufey grabbed Eris by her neck lifting her off the ground because of his height, frost burning her throat in his grip but yet she didn't show if she felt any pain as her eyes met his. "Don't go there _little shade._" He sneered.

Loki growled lowly at seeing what was happening to Eris, but Sif dug him in his side which gained her a glare.

"Cool it Loki, she can handle herself." She whispered to him.

Loki sighed as he trained his eyes to remain on Eris as she was suddenly thrown into another Frost Giant, who held her close and was burning each bit of skin that he touched.

"Now Eris, stay still and watch what we do with trespassers." Laufey told her as his guards dragged Hogun from his cage, and Laufey's arm turned into an ice dagger. Whilst everyone watched what was happening to Hogan, Eris saw her chance and she stuck her hand out and her swords suddenly shot through the Frost Giant that was holding her, killing him instantly. Then in one fluent pivot of her heel, and a swift flick of her wrist, Laufey's arm fell to the floor as her sword returned to her hand.

"Next to fall will be your head." She warned him. "Now release them all." She ordered him.

"You are willing to die for them?" Laufey suddenly asked her. "Your shade demands warmth...Something that you aren't able to find it, are you?"

Eris tightened her hands on her swords as she shrugged off the cloak. "Avate!" She suddenly pulled her swords out and some unknown force released the Asgardians who were being held prisoner as Eris and Laufey started to fight. Sif and Loki tried to keep their eyes on Eris in the fight and they looked almost shocked as fire suddenly seemed to consume the palace. Where Eris once stood, was a large and hot fire and this caused all of the Frost Giants to scatter. When they all disappeared, Eris stood in the place of the fire and she looked at the group.

"We must go!" She ordered.

"Eris, there is no way that you have enough power to take us all back." Fandral interjected, after seeing how tired the fire had made Eris.

"I'm the only one that can get us out of here, I have to try." With that, she had them all disappear. However, the way that she disappeared was so violent and painful, when compared to how Loki disappeared, however they all appeared back in Asgard with minimal injuries.

Loki had been looking over his injuries when he suddenly heard Sif scream.

"Loki!" Sif screamed his name, and as he turned around he tensed at seeing Eris lying on the floor with Sif kneeling next to her, with her hands hovering over her too scared to touch her.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing over with worry clear on his face as he knelt beside her.

"I don't know Loki, but she feels really cold." Sif looked at him, and then she rushed to stand and bow as Odin walked to them.

"It's alright Sif, you don't have to bow." Odin told them, and he looked at Loki. "Take her to her room, I have sent to Tartarus for someone of her kind to come and heal her."

Everyone watched Loki leave, as he carried Eris away and then they all left when Odin sent them away so that they could get cleaned up.

After a while, Odin walked towards Eris' room and found her still unconscious, but now she was in bed and Loki was sitting on the edge of it holding one of her hands tightly in both of his.

"You really love her don't you?" He asked, and he saw Loki tense at his words.

"I may be known as the 'Trickster God', but I can assure you, that this isn't a trick." He replied shortly. "Why did she come to us?"

Odin rested his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Because she loves you very much, and like you would lay your life on the line for her, without a second thought and she done the same for you." He told him, finally realising how much Loki and Eris meant to each other.

"I would do the same without a doubt." He agreed, his eyes staying fixed on Eris' still form. "I love her so much, and to prove how much, I asked her to marry me last night."

"And did she say yes?" Odin asked, his voice monotone, but that was so that he could hide the worry in his voice as he awaited his son's answer.

"She said yes, and I plan to get her a ring as soon as possible."

"Then we shall start planning right away." Frigga spoke up, as she had been standing at the door, listening to them. "The wedding will go ahead, the moment that she is well enough."

When they left, Loki looked down at Eris. "Wake up soon Eris, I need you." He whispered to her, as he kissed her hand and then her lips. "I love you so much."


End file.
